mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Haō Taikei Ryū Knight
is a manga series written and illustrated by Takehiko Itō. It was originally serialized monthly in the Shueisha magazine ''V-Jump starting in 1993. A 52-episode anime television adaptation of the series was produced by Sunrise, directed by Toshifumi Kawase, and aired in Japan from April 5, 1994, to March 28, 1995. Due to its success, the series gained three original video animation (OVA) series. Plot Taikei Ryū Knight tells the story of Adeu, a boy who lives his life by the "Ethos of Chivalry" (a code of conduct similar to the Knightly Virtues), who is on a quest to Earth's Blade, a gigantic sword reaching to the sky from the ground. Along the way, he meets Paffy, who is a princess and her two escorts, Sarutobi, a ninja, and Izumi, a priest. Throughout their adventure, they come across many villains, mostly composed of thieves and bandits who are after their Ryu mechs, which are far stronger than the normal mechs (henceforth referred to as Solids). Characters and their Ryu Units *Adeu Waltham: Ryu Knight Zephyr; with Spirit Stone, class-changes to Ryu Paladin Lord Zephyr. *Sarutobi: Ryu Ninja Bakuretsumaru; with Spirit Stone, class-changes to Ryu Ninja Master Bakuretsumaru *Izumi: Ryu Priest Baurus; with Spirit Stone, class-changes to Ryu High Priest Baurus. *Paffy: Ryu Mage Magidora; with Spirit Stone, class-changes to Ryu Wizard Magidora *Katze: Ryu Gunner Derringer (also spelled as Delingar), class-changes to Ryu Wyatt Derringer *Hittel: Ryu Gunner Derringer (Both Katze and Hittel, as brother and sister, can control Derringer), class-changes to Ryu Wyatt Derringer *Gesshin: Ryu Samurai Hayatemaru; class-changes to Ryu Kaiden Hayatemaru *Gratches: Ryu Chief Shinebaram; class-changes to Ryu Grand Chief Shinebaram *Galden: Dark Knight Steru; Later class-changes to Rune Knight Steru Songs TV Version OP #"Good-bye Tears" by Yumiko Takahashi (Episode 1-28) #"RUN ~Kyou ga Kawaru Magic~" (Run 〜今日が変わるMagic〜) by Hitomi Mieno (Episode 29-52) ED #"Hitomi ni Diamond" (瞳にDiamond) by Hitomi Mieno (Episode 1-28) #"Owaranai Natsu" (終わらない季節(なつ)) by Hitomi Mieno (Episode 29-52) Adeu's Legend *OP #"Wing of Wind" (風の翼) by Hitomi Mieno ED #"Point 1" (ポイント1) by Yumiko Takahashi Adeu's Legend II/Adeu's Legend Final ED #"Yume ni Stay" (夢にStay) by Hitomi Mieno Media Manga The original manga was created by Takehiko Itō and was serialized monthly in Shueisha's V-Jump beginning in 1993. A total of three tankōbon chapter collections released in Japan from 1994 to 1995. Although no official English translation exists, the manga was published in Spanish by Planeta DeAgostini. Anime The 52-episode Haō Taikei Ryū Knight anime adaptation was produced by Sunrise and aired on TV Tokyo from April 22, 1994, to March 28, 1995. The anime was released in an official DVD box set by Bandai Visual. http://www.b-ch.com/cgi-bin/contents/news/news.cgi?news_c=10790 OVAs Three OVAs were produced by Sunrise after the airing of the television series. The first, , was released in 13 episodes from July 21, 1994, to September 25, 1995. The second, , was released in three episodes from December 18, 1995, to April 25, 1996. The last, , was released as a single episode on May 25, 1996. Video game A Role-playing game video game entitled Haō Taikei Ryū Knight (developed by Japan Art Media and published by Bandai) was released for the Super Famicom in 1994. References Links *[http://www.sunrise-anime.jp/sunrise-inc/works/detail.php?cid=123 Haō Taikei Ryū Knight] at Sunrise * * * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/ha-taikei-ryu-knight Haō Taikei: Ryu Knight] at MobyGames * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/575498-haou-taikei-ryu-knight/data Haō Taikei: Ryu Knight] at GameFAQs Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime OVAs Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 1993 Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Sunrise (company) Category:1994 video games Category:Bandai games Category:Japan Art Media games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Video games based on anime and manga ja:覇王大系リューナイト